This document relates to determining timeout values for computer-executed processes.
Many automated processes executing on servers use a timeout to ensure that problems encountered during the execution do not unnecessarily consume the servers' resources. For example, a process that cannot complete due to a data source being unavailable may prevent a server's processor(s) from performing other processes. A timeout is a specified duration for which the particular process is allowed to execute before a particular event takes place, such as termination of the process. Once the process has executed for the specified amount of time, the process can be terminated and the resources consumed by the process can be released for use by other processes.